


It's Lovely Loving You

by ZoeT1012



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - High School, Apartment, Cute, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Iwaoi, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone's gay, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, High School, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rain, Romance, Short & Sweet, Some Plot, Sweet, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima with less salt, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, flower shop, haikyu!! - Freeform, living alone, supply closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeT1012/pseuds/ZoeT1012
Summary: A story in which Yamaguchi spends his lunch in a supply closet behind a cabinet. A boy soon joins him and a love blossoms between the two of them.Is love a bad or good thing?Can love really change the way the world rotates?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	It's Lovely Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this work! I am incredibly proud of how far I've come with writing, and it's taken a lot of time for me to complete this work. The entire time, I felt like I kept getting something wrong, but after it was completed, I'm happy to say that I love it's every imperfection. 
> 
> It really means the world to me that you've decided to read this fic. So I hope you enjoy and find a love in the story I've created. 
> 
> I hope you all are doing well and are happy and healthy! Much love and happy reading<3

Yamaguchi woke up to bright sunlight filtering down on his closed eyelids.

His head was rested against a firm, yet still comfortable, shoulder. His shirt slightly rode up against his stomach, and his pants were wrinkled.

The boy who’s shoulder he lay on was quiet, he ate silently with headphones placed delicately against his ears. Yamaguchi knew for a fact that the headphones were playing soft hiphop beats. Nothing too loud or ragged, but rather calming, like waves crashing onto a beach.

Yamaguchi’s heart was erratically beating into his throat, he kept his eyes closed as he willed the pounding of his heart to calm down, and kept his hands clasped together in his lap.

Things hadn’t always been this way. Let’s start at the beginning.

A year ago, Yamaguchi found himself standing at the entrance of his new high school, his bag held in the grasp of his hand. The sun was bright in the day, and his eyes squinted in order to see properly. His legs felt heavy as he walked, and his arms shook from being so nervous.

Yamaguchi lived alone in a small, two bedroom, apartment. A bathroom and a room with the kitchen and his bed. He worked two part-time jobs, and paid the rent himself.

His father had cheated on his mother a couple months ago. His father left the home for his mistress at the time, and his mother got tired of taking care of him, and left not too long after as well. Their fighting screams were still fresh in Yamaguchi’s mind.

Neither of them have helped Yamaguchi since then. He works until odd hours of the day just to afford his rent, and most days doesn’t even eat breakfast or lunch.

He’d become accustomed to the events of the summer days, used to working for hours on end while receiving minimum wage.

School had started again, and Yamaguchi wasn’t ready. He had graduated from middle school right before his parents had left him, and was now taking his attempt at high school. High school. An entirely new world that Yamaguchi was going to submerge himself in. How wonderful.

Breathing out a deep sigh, Yamaguchi told himself he could do this. That there was nothing to fear. They’re all kids just like him. He could do this.

He couldn’t do this.

The moment he walked through the front doors his eyes met with multiple different students, causing his eyes to move down to his feet. He wanted to be good at this whole high school thing, but he knew deep in his soul that he couldn’t do it. That he’d never make friends, that he’d never get to live the life that everyone else does.

He spent the rest of the day following the students around him, not yet speaking to anyone but the teacher of their homeroom class, and avoided the gazes of everyone around him. He tried hyping himself up to talk to someone during their lunch period, but Yamaguchi backed out the moment he tried to stand up.

He didn’t have a lunch, so he just observed the others in his class. There was a blonde girl talking to a bright orange haired boy in the corner, another taller boy sitting next to them. There was also many others sitting at their own desks, some with their newly made friends, and others with old friends. It made Yamaguchi crave talking to someone, it made Yamaguchi crave the lightness of feeling happy.

Near the back of the class, Yamaguchi could see a tall blond male with headphones wrapped around his neck, whether they were playing anything was beyond him. He was the only other person alone. Yamaguchi told himself that he could talk to him, but opted not to due to the headphones attached to him.

Yamaguchi fiddled with the button on his shirt, before slowly standing and leaving the room. He didn’t exactly know where he was going, but he didn’t feel like staying in that loud classroom for any longer.

Walking around albeit aimlessly, he was glad no teachers or students stopped him as he walked on. After making an entire lap around the first floor, he noticed a door labeled supply closet.

He opened the door with ease, the door making a slight clicking noise as it slid open. Inside, there were the assumed materials like extra paper, pencils and erasers. But, there was also a cabinet sitting in front of the back wall.

He walked to the cabinet, making sure the door slid closed behind him, and went to sit behind the cabinet. It was nice. There was a small window behind the cabinet, and it allowed some sunlight to come into the slightly dark room.

Yamaguchi slid down and sat in the corner between the wall and cabinet, knowing that he wouldn’t be seen by the door.

He sat there and waited for the bell to ring.

For a month and a half, Yamaguchi continued to sit in the corner behind the cabinet. He fit perfectly, and never once had he had any run into somebody. If someone happened to come in for supplies, he would just bring his legs closer to his chest, and wait until they left.

For a month and a half, Yamaguchi left for school at exactly 6:45 am, got to school by 7:00 am, left school at 3:00 pm and went to work right after until 9:00 pm. Depending on the day, occasionally he’d also have a night shift. His days passed over each other, he studied and he worked his hardest. But despite that, he could still feel himself struggling to wake up in the morning, he could still feel an empty shard of his soul missing.

But after that month and a half, things started to change ever so slightly.

On a Friday, Yamaguchi’s body was right where it sat every lunch break. No lunch to be seen. But this time, the typical events changed.

A minute after sitting in his desired seat, he heard the door open to the supply closet. It wasn’t an odd intervention to his regular lunch break, but this time, the figure didn’t attempt to search for supplies, or even go through the supplies. Instead he heard the footsteps become louder as they made their way closer to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi held his breath as he prepared himself for a teacher to scold him, or a person to get upset at him.

Instead, he was greeted with the sight of a blond boy with glasses, one of which towered over his seated body. The one from his homeroom. His signature headphones were still sitting around his neck. Yamaguchi was sure his name started with a T, other than that he had no idea.

“Is it alright if I sit here, too?” The taller boy asked, causing Yamaguchi to blink up at him.

After a beat he responded with a nod of his head, he took that time to shrink himself even closer to the wall, not wanting to invade the blond’s personal space.

He knew that he could’ve used this time to make a friend, but Yamaguchi didn’t have the heart to do it. He was tired from working the night shift at the convenience store yesterday, and his body felt like lead.

This time, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.

He slept through the bell. Luckily, the other had patted Yamaguchi’s shoulder to wake him up. Yamaguchi thanked him, and followed suit to leave.

They continued like that for another two weeks. It was almost the same. Except, this time, Yamaguchi was accompanied by a no-name blond with glasses.

After two weeks was when one of them spoke up. Least to say, it wasn’t Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi had been staring out the window across from him when the taller boy spoke, “What’s your name?”

A pause. “Yamaguchi Tadashi. What’s yours?”

“Tsukishima Kei,” The blond looked over his shoulder at him, his glasses slipping down his nose slightly. “Do you not... Eat anything?”

Yamaguchi was startled, he hadn’t expected the blon—Tsukishima to ask about that. It seemed that the other was blunt.

“I... I can’t afford it.” His voice came out more softly then he had wanted, too vulnerable.

Tsukishima just nodded and  
placed a single side of the headphone on his ear, he hadn’t continued the conversation any further.

Yamaguchi breathed out lightly, put his hands together, and closed his eyes once more.

The next day, Tsukishima sat in his regular spot next to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was looking through the window at the grass blowing from the breeze, and was surprised to see Tsukishima hand him an apple.

Yamaguchi stared at it like is this really for me?

Yeah. The words were left unsaid, but Yamaguchi took the apple gently, and thanked him softly, a small smile appearing on his face.

Yamaguchi failed to notice the light blush settling on Tsukishima’s cheeks.

For the next couple of weeks, Tsukishima continued to bring him different foods. Sometimes it’d be a couple clementines, or even a small portion of rice and meat.

After continuing to bring him separate portions of food Tsukishima spoke to Yamaguchi.

“Here,” He handed him a fork. “ I packed extra food, so you can share with me.”

Yamaguchi thanked him once again. From there, the two shared Tsukishima’s lunch while sitting behind a cabinet in the supply closet.

It was nice. It was so nice. Yamaguchi had started to look forward to their lunch breaks, looking forward to sitting with Tsukishima as they ate together quietly.

It made him feel just that much better about how he was feeling. He felt lighter. Like there was something to look forward to when waking up. Like the voice in his head is just telling him to get over with the days events to see Tsukishima again. And the sight of the taller boy was always the most wonderful.

The seasons continued to pass by, and Yamaguchi found himself opening up to Tsukishima more.

“What’s your favourite food?” Yamaguchi asked brightly, he had started smiling more. He hadn’t laughed fully quite yet, but he was getting there. Slowly, but surely.

He could see Tsukishima think for a second before answering with, “Strawberry shortcake.”

Yamaguchi nods, a crinkle appearing in between his eyebrows, “I’ve never had strawberry shortcake.”

Tsukishima looked at him incredulously, eyes slightly widened.

The sun that came through the window shone on Tsukishima’s face. He was really pretty.

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but notice how attractive his supply closet buddy was. He hadn’t known whether or not to consider them friends. But Yamaguchi hoped that they were.

“Today, after school. I’ll pay.” Tsukishima said shortly, pushing up his glasses and shutting the lid of his bento.

Yamaguchi smiles brightly, and starts thanking Tsukishima endlessly.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.” The words slipped out accidentally, and he fell silent after he called the other by a nickname.

The boy with glasses didn’t seem to mind, and looked away from Yamaguchi. Thankful, Yamaguchi was glad that he didn’t have work today. His shift being cancelled because the owners to the bakery he worked for, were leaving on vacation for a couple weeks. He had enough money to last him, so he didn’t need to worry about one less job.

That day, the two of them left school together for the first time. Yamaguchi in tow behind Tsukishima.

They both found themselves sitting across from each other at a small bakery across their school, a slice of strawberry shortcake in front of the two of them.

Yamaguchi watched as the other took a bite of his cake, and the glean in his eyes became apparent. He looked truly happy. Then Yamaguchi laughed, he laughed and it felt so incredibly good.

“Y-you.” Tsukishima sputtered, his cheeks becoming a shade of red.

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

Yamaguchi felt light. He felt truly happy for the first time in a long while. Yamaguchi felt as if someone had placed a bandaid on top of a wound. Like he was finally getting his healing process.

Healing.

He hadn’t realized he was broken, or hurt in the first place. But despite that, he could feel that he was healing. Maybe it was his soul, or even his aura. But he was healing.

Yamaguchi felt like he could take on the world. Like he had the possibility of reaching for the stars and placing them all neatly in his pocket.

And it was all because of the boy who sat across from him.

It was like something out a novel, like something out of one of those dramas his mother used to watch. The cafe was practically empty, and there sat a boy who was gorgeous in his own way, sat in a chair as he ate a slice of cake.

Yamaguchi could feel something stir deep within him. Like someone had started tugging on a string connected to his heart, like someone was creating a squeezing in his chest. It felt so good, but it hurt so bad.

From across him, Tsukishima looked up at him, what seemed to be a glint of spirited calmness in his eyes. His look so incredibly tender. He looked free. Like nothing could hold him back. Yamaguchi wanted to look like that, wanted to be like Tsukishima with every last fibre of his being.

It was then that Yamaguchi had realized the idea of loving Tsukishima Kei was so natural. Like the feeling had always been there, like he had known him all along. Like the admiration he felt had been buried deep within him for an eternity.

Yamaguchi felt that Tsukishima’s fingers had been softly caressing the most sensitive and real part of his heart.

He was in love with a boy who he knew so little about, but wanted to know every single detail about.

He didn’t hate the idea of loving Tsukishima. Instead, he carried the weight with his arms, and rested his hand against the idea and held it like it was worth the entire world and more.

Yamaguchi savoured every bite of cake he ate, savouring both Tsukishima’s gentle expression, and the fact that he hadn’t had cake for years.

He could hear the other exhale before standing up, distributing the empty case which the cake had stood, Yamaguchi not too far behind him. With a nod, the taller continued to walk out the door as of he knew Yamaguchi was right behind him.

Obviously, he was correct. Yamaguchi continued to walk behind Tsukishima, following in his footsteps. Until the blond had turned around as if waiting for him to catch up, so Yamaguchi scrambled to put himself beside Tsukishima.

They walked aimlessly around the empty streets until Yamaguchi mustered the courage to ask, “Do you want to come to my place? F-for tea? Or coffee?” He stumbled over his words, his cheeks becoming red.

The taller’s expression was nonchalant, and he nodded once sharply in response.

Yamaguchi let out a breath, his mind screaming at him. It’ll be alright, he thought, it’ll be alright.

That was until he had realized that his bed sits in the same room as the kitchen, and that his apartment was practically the size of a bathroom. Slightly conflicted, he refused to let that stop him from spending time with Tsukishima. Even if it meant showing him the worst parts of himself.

The thought of telling Tsukishima every secret he held make him shiver. But it also made his eyes brighten. Maybe Tsukishima could care for him too. Someday.

————

The next week was alike to the last, except they spoke a tad more. At this point, Yamaguchi was done with formalities, and was more open to speaking to Tsukishima. He tried to keep conversation flowing, though he knew that the taller preferred less conversation anyways. That part had worked out in his favour.

The blond with glasses continued to provide him with lunch everyday, and no matter how small, he was always thankful.

It was becoming windier outside as Yamaguchi observed the flow of the wind hitting the trees and the fluttering of leaves scattering among the winds. He watched with his legs pulled lightly against his chest, his hands clasped together.

It was quiet until Tsukishima let out an exasperated sigh, shoved his phone in his pocket and leaned his head against the cabinet behind them.

He looked at the tall boy beside him expectantly, shifting his head slightly to the side in question.

The blond sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time since he had met him and said, “My family believes that I am too... Antisocial. That I’m not making any friends. They’re bothering me about it.”

Yamaguchi took the second to process the sentence. He didn’t have a family to worry about right now, and he didn’t have a clue that parents or family could ever care that much.

“How about we study? That way you can telll your parents that you have a friend—right! T-that’s if you consider me a friend—and if you don’t that’s alright, but I don-“

“You’re rambling. I consider you a friend. Your idea sounds easy enough, so I’m... Cool with it.” Tsukishima cut him off, their gazes drifting away from each other.

So that’s how Yamaguchi found himself sitting on Tsukishima’s queen sized bed, on a Saturday with his legs crossed together, and eyes watching the blond who sat beside him. Tsukishima’s presence was comfortable. Like he’d known it all along. It made him feel safe.

The sun shone through Tsukishima’s thin room curtains, and he could practically feel the rays meeting with his skin.

The taller boy held a textbook in his lap and a highlighter in his right hand. Yamaguchi tried his best to stay focused and read, but the textbook was getting incredibly boring. He soon found himself examining the lines of Tsukishima’s face. The soft curve of his jaw, the slight indent of his cupids bow, and most importantly the soft, plush, dip of his bottom lip as he bit it lightly-

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima prodded his shoulder with his finger, snapping the boy out of his reverie. “You’re staring.”

Yamaguchi gulped, “Sorry!” His hand moved to cup the back of his neck on habit, and his cheeks became red with embarrassment.

He swore he could see a faint smile on Tsukishima’s face.

Yamaguchi’s phone alarm rung loudly, startling the boy, having him jump several feet in the air. He must’ve lost track of time, but he had a day shift at the flower store near his apartment.

“Sorry! I have to go. Work calls.” Yamaguchi put on his best smile, prayed that it didn’t resemble a grimace, and packed his things into the bag he brought. He didn’t want to leave. But if he wanted to have a place to live in, he needed to work.

Tsukishima paused for a second, as if pondering over a new thought.

“You work? Already?”

Yamaguchi hummed, “I’ll explain soon. I’ll be off now.”

Scampering out the door, Yamaguchi got to the floral shop in record time.

It was a small, dainty, shop just a couple stores down from the large intersection near the mall. It was cute, themed in pastel colours, hanging plants all around, bright and beautifully bloomed flowers outside the door, and even stained glass used as wall decoration. Yamaguchi described it as lovely.

Yamaguchi shift lasted for multiple hours and not many people came in. Maybe one or two every hour, all of which were kind people.

It wasn’t until Yamaguchi was about to close the store when a customer came rushing to him. He had been outside the door, turning the OPEN side to CLOSED, (the shop had only early hours, for what reason, he didn’t know) and had just flipped it when a boy who looked maybe a couple years older than him called out to him.

He was dressed in a black sweater and ripped jeans. He had black hair, and he seemed to be undeniably frazzled.

“Please, wait-“ The other boy exhaled heavily. “Make an exception, just this once. I’m so sorry, but I’ll pay extra, please.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t stand to see him plead and felt terrible for not helping him, he knew he’d feel guilty the moment he turned from him. So he spun back around, opened the door and waved for the other boy to come through.

“What’s wrong?” It wasn’t that he was curious, Yamaguchi just felt like he had to help him no matter what, that he needed to be of use to someone.

“It’s just—It’s my...” He paused to glance at Yamaguchi, in which he gave him a close lip smile, encouraging him to go on. “Right, my boyfriend and I’s anniversary. It’s today, and I’ve been busy all day, and I cancelled plans because I was running late. Oik—My boyfriend, wouldn’t answer. Then I realized it’s been a year, and well, I feel like shit. I fucked up.”

Yamaguchi nodded. He could only imagine how terrible this guy felt for forgetting. It made his heart clench, and he felt extremely bad for the said boyfriend.

“I don’t normally do custom orders unless it’s ordered at least 12 hours before. But, I’ll make an exception,” The boy opposite him looked relieved, which he was glad about. “Tell me about your love story. I’ll make an arrangement accordingly.”

“Oikawa and I have known each other since we were children. I don’t really know a life without taking care of him—without him, sorry. We grew up together, I realized I liked him at the beginning of high school. I believed that it was just best friend feelings, if that makes sense. But then we lost our first volleyball game in our first year, and it broke my heart to see him cry. From there, I realized how much I loved him.” The opposite boy exhaled deeply and avoided meeting Yamaguchi’s eyes. Yamaguchi nodded, there was this feeling that resonated within his chest from hearing this guy’s story. He thought about it for a second before picking up a couple red chrysanthemum’s.

The other boy resumed after staring at the flower in Yamaguchi’s hand for a moment, “After that, there was a lot of confusion. We danced around each other for weeks, but in the end, all I could think was ‘this is what love is like’. Even after all our hardships, nothing prevented us from loving each other,” Yamaguchi didn’t even know this boy’s name. But, he could see the sheer adoration in his eyes, even if it was skillfully hidden. The boy coughed, “Though—he pisses me off all the time, and all he does is talk about aliens... I think you get my point.”

Yamaguchi stood and grabbed white gardenias, white morning glory, white jasmine and arborvitae. The colours matched well, ranging from red, white and green, and gave a gentle look that radiated uncovered affection.

He placed the various flowers together, fitting them together, placing them intricately to form a full looking bouquet. He worked hastily, however, ensuring that the bouquet was still getting the care it needed. He held the finished bouquet with two hands, the stems wrapped in a soft pink cellophane with a white ribbon tied around it.

“Alright, the jasmine,” He pointed to the corresponding plant. “Means sweet love. Alike to yours, even if you think your lover can be annoying. The morning glory means affection and the red chrysanthemum signifies the meaning of ‘I love you’ all of which speak for itself. Oh! And the arborvitae—the tree looking leaves, mean unchanging friendship.” Yamaguchi smiled as he finished, he really did enjoy creating floral arrangements. Hearing everyone’s story was just an added bonus.

The boy thanked him, and paid him quickly (he paid extra) and he scurried off through the door, nothing but a jingle of the bell left behind.

It was odd, Yamaguchi thought, that he didn’t know this guy’s name, but he knew his love story. He knew just how deep his love ran, even if he didn’t publicly announce it to him.

Love came in so many different shapes and forms, all of which affected an individual differently. It was so incredibly absurd to think that millions of people out there felt the way he did, just in a variety of ways.

Love was this concept that Yamaguchi never thought about before. It came and went as it pleased, it squeezed its way into every crack and crevice it found, and Yamaguchi just hadn’t been aware of the slow seeping it caused him until a couple days ago.

He realized that love could look like a million different things. Love could be seen as the way a person smiles, the indent of a dimple or even the light caress of their touch. It amazed him, thoroughly amazed him.

To him, love wasn’t this bad ball of recklessness. To him, love was a friend. A friend that made your heart skip a beat, a friend that made your soul flutter, a friend that made everyone else drown away in that vast feeling. He didn’t hate it, it hurt sometimes, sure. But in spite of that, it made Yamaguchi feel more alive than ever before. The speed of his heart became grounding, and the warmth of his blush made him feel less cold.

His love felt like this warm ball of sunlight that had erupted within his very core, and before he was cold, oh so cold. But now? Now… He was warm all over. His fingertips felt like they held life again, and his smile felt less forced. It was nice. It was so nice.  
_____

A month passed from there, and Yamaguchi found Tsukishima more intriguing than ever.

He learned to appreciate everything about him. The way he paused when he spoke, the way he pushed his glasses up when he thought before speaking, the way his lips clasp together when he wanted to make a retort. Yamaguchi held these observations close to his chest, placing them in something like a photobook within his mind.

Tsukishima never left him, not even once. Even when he looked annoyed, even when he had this angry look on his face, he never once treated Yamaguchi badly. Being him, he had his retorts of course.

During the month, they continued to sit together behind that godforsaken cabinet, and soon Yamaguchi found himself telling the blond all about his life. The taller boy knew about his parents, how he lived alone, how he worked himself to the bone to afford his place, and never once did Tsukishima say anything bad. It was relieving, this heavy weight had finally been taken off his shoulders and he was glad.

With everything that he told Tsukishima about, the boy told him something in return.

Yamaguchi knew that he lived with his mom and brother, but he soon learned that he had been close with his brother before they grew apart, and Tsukishima had a hard time trusting people after.

It was a Friday night, and Yamaguchi had just gotten off from work. He called Tsukishima, inviting him to the park near his apartment.

He got there quickly, finding his seat on a small black bench placed in front of a miniature water fountain sitting under a large lamppost. He hadn’t noticed until then that he always sat on the left side. He had gotten used to sitting to the left of Tsukishima, the habit having been built up.

It was pretty late in the evening, the sky already dark.

It had started raining.

Thick, droplets of water dropped on Yamaguchi’s clothes, soaking him to the bone. He didn’t have an umbrella. But then again, he didn’t really mind.

It felt nice. To have no control of a storm, but still find every good thing about it and savour it.

Yamaguchi leaned his back against the bars of the bench, and laid his head back with his face meeting with the sky. It was slightly cold, however calming. It made Yamaguchi sit back and take a breath, like a warning to stop for a second and look at everything that’s wonderful for once.

Even though he knew he probably looked stupid, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but feel beautiful. He felt good. Like himself.

His eyes were closed shut, and he could feel every drop of water on his skin. He could feel the water drench his shoes and socks, he knew it was going to be a hassle stripping the sticking clothes. He ignored the thoughts and stayed like that for another minute.

He was interrupted by a voice, “What the hell are you doing, you’re going to get a cold.”

Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi giggled at the thought of the blond being worried about him. He slowly stood up, raking his hands through his wet hair, and smiled brightly at the other. Tsukishima was clad in a grey t-shirt and black jeans, an umbrella held over his head.

“Ditch the umbrella.” Yamaguchi insisted, lightly poking the other. Tsukishima looked surprised, most likely because he hadn’t seen Yamaguchi like this. He couldn’t bother to mind. This was the boy he loved with everything he was, and if he didn’t like him at his happiest then it didn’t matter.

Yamaguchi walked farther away from him, spinning with his arms spread out to either side of his body. He let the rain wash his fears and faults away, let the rain get rid of his thoughts for the moment.

He was his own cage, and Yamaguchi vowed to let himself out. Vowed to stop restricting himself to the confines of only his thoughts. There was so much more out there and he was more than willing to familiarize himself to all of it. Everything. No matter how large.

After Yamaguchi finishes his circling, he looks at Tsukishima and the other has this astonishing look in his eyes. Borderline glassy, borderline shining.

When Tsukishima puts his hand out for Yamaguchi, he jumps back a bit, not expecting it. He slots their hands together anyways, his face feeling hot at the sudden proximity.

Yamaguchi felt safe. He felt whole. Really, truly whole.  
Tsukishima placed the umbrella on top of the two of them, and their hands never strayed from each other as they walked on.

That day, they went back to Yamaguchi’s place, one of them soaked and the other only minimally wet. They fell asleep side by side, a close distance away.

Yamaguchi found he had never slept better than when he’d been accompanied by the soft breathing of the boy he loved.

——-

Yamaguchi woke up to the rustling of sheets, and an ache to his body from the position he fell asleep in.

He sat up from his before lying, fetal position, wiping the sleep out of his eyes and looking around the room.

Beside him lay a sleeping Tsukishima.

Beside him lay Tsukishima.

Tsukishima was lying—sleeping in his bed. God, he was not prepared for heart attacks first thing in the morning. Not prepared for the soft, relaxed look on the blonds face. Not prepared for the way his heart started beating as if it was never going to beat again.

Tsukishima’s face made Yamaguchi want to sit there and just watch him for the rest of his life. His glasses were put to the side, and his lashes casted light shadows against his pale skin.

Yamaguchi couldn’t find the words to describe Tsukishima. There were so many words that he could use, all that resided in his vocabulary feeling as if they lacked something.

Ethereal, Yamaguchi thought.

No, Tsukishima didn’t seem ethereal, didn’t seem like an angel or some fairy. To him, Tsukishima seemed real. Not some distant reality. But real, in every single shape or form.

Like the one thing he had longed for for an entire lifetime.

It made Yamaguchi feel warm inside, like the chemicals that had built up would explode. Like soon his whole demise would fall apart.

Tsukishima woke up at that moment, causing Yamaguchi to flit his eyes quickly elsewhere.

The other groaned lowly, placing his glasses on his face and blinking at him.

“Time?” Tsukishima’s voice was groggy, slightly deeper than usual, and was least to say, very, very hot.

Shaking the thought out of his head Yamaguchi responded, “Ten.”

Both of them stayed in their spots, their bodies not moving an inch. Savouring the sweet feeling, Yamaguchi didn’t want to leave where he was. His eyes began to shut before the other asked him for a spare toothbrush.

Blinking his eyes open, he rushed to grab Tsukishima a toothbrush. They both got ready slowly, taking their time as it was a weekend. Neither of them were in any rush to go anywhere.

Tsukishima didn’t have a change of clothes, so Yamaguchi supplied him with the biggest clothes he owned. It wasn’t as if the blond was that much bigger than him, in fact, he was terribly skinny. It was just that he was far taller than Yamaguchi, making the portions a bit different.

Tsukishima wore a t-shirt which was slightly small on him, and pants that ended at his mid calf. Yamaguchi held in a laugh, it was slightly—just slightly—funny to see Tsukishima in clothes that didn’t fit quite right. Okay, so maybe he laughed.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima took a step closer to Yamaguchi, causing Yamaguchi to glance up at him.

“Yamaguchi, I like you.”

What?

What?

It took Yamaguchi a good couple of seconds to process the words. It was like his brain collapsed and blanked out, the screen became black.

It was odd to hear the words he’d been trying to convey himself, coming out of the boy he wanted to say them to.

“Yamaguchi?”

God, it was so like Tsukishima to confess in the most casual, nonchalant way.

Yamaguchi took in a deep breath, “I like you, too. A lot-that is-but I don’t think that’d you-“

Yamaguchi’s words got cut off by soft lips. His eyes widened at the sudden touch.

Slotting together softly, Tsukishima caressed his cheek in his palm.

There weren’t fireworks, there was no spark, there was nothing of the sort of media you consume from movies and books. This was different.

Yamaguchi placed his hands at the base of Tsukishima’s neck, lightly pulling the back of his head closer to him.

It felt like the stars had aligned. It felt like the world had been turned upside down and the sun and moon which had never met, now collided side by side. Like an entire new revelation. Like the exasperated feeling you get after finally getting something off your chest.

This was it. In all of its new, unique glory.

The kiss was clumsy, but it was theirs. It was wholly them in their entire existence. It felt like no one else but them resided in this universe.

Yamaguchi stopped worrying for a moment. Let his stress slide off of him in waves as he eased himself deeper into the kiss, following the steps of Tsukishima. He didn’t have a care to how he looked, or what he was doing. It felt right, so right. It was an incredulous thing that Yamaguchi wished he had experienced sooner.

He felt like he was worth the sum of a million stars.

Both of them pull apart from each other at the same time, a smile left on Yamaguchi’s face.

Yamaguchi felt really good. Happy.

This is what happiness felt like. It didn’t matter if he lacked everything else, doesn’t matter if the substantialities never built up. He didn’t care about the other hundreds of thoughts filling the racks of his mind. The sea in which he was drowning in was now basking in the sunlight of all this happy he built up.

Love. God, love. He had love in the most cliché form, and he loved it. In every configuration, arrangement and formation, he loved it. Adored it, even.

So in his opinion, love isn’t a terrible, wretched thing. Love isn’t your downfall, or doom.

Love is the rose that bloomed on the day you were born, the rose that snuggles itself into the garden you built.

Your rose is growing. You just need to let it bloom on it’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for taking the time to read this fic. I really appreciate all the love and support from everyone, and I want you to know that your comments and kudos really do make my day! 
> 
> I actually planned on writing a Tsukishima POV and an epilogue, but I've been really busy lately and haven't gotten to it. As the fic ends in a way that another chapter isn't needed, I'm going to leave it as completed. If I ever take the initiative to write another chapter, than it will definitely be going up!
> 
> If you haven't heard it today, you're amazing and loved <3


End file.
